


[enter cool title here]

by CahmSanDiego



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'm not even sure how many chapters this will be, On Hiatus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, and they were ROOMMATES, i'm sorry in advance, judging by my writing this will be a slow burn, like seriously, samus is still learning to cope, this has not been edited before hand, unfortunately my inspiration for this is low
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahmSanDiego/pseuds/CahmSanDiego
Summary: Samus finds herself accidentally at smash mansion . Hopefully her new roommate will make things bearable
Relationships: Samus Aran/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[enter cool title here]

“What to do.” 

Samus looked around her ship feeling a little lost, her hand clutching a letter and envelope. She started pacing, her eyes rested on the only picture on her ship. Commander Adam Malkovich stared back sternly, his hand resting on the shoulder of a younger recently enlisted Samus. She grinned weakly at it

“What do you think, Adam?” No answer, She looked back down at the letter

_Dear Samus Aran,_

_I would like to invite you to this year’s Smash tournament._

_As always, press the seal if you accept and your world (or space I suppose, in your case) will be put on hold._

_We are expecting quite the turnout this year. Everyone will be overjoyed to have you back._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_~Master Hand_

_P.S Remember once accepted you cannot opt out until the end of the Tourney. There will be room assignments_

Samus frowned at the almost peppy note (how a giant hand wrote so neatly and small she would never know) _Everyone will be overjoyed to have you back_. Samus scoffed, she had gone to the last 2 Smash tournaments but never really made any connections with the fighters. They were either afraid of her or convinced she was some type of robot. The only fighter she had ever been cordial with was Sheik and He was a mystery to her. They weren't friends more like acquaintances, who have never seen the other's face. Heck Samus had never said a word to the man, content to have let Sheik do the talking. Though she knew nothing about him other than the fact that he could play the harp and was good friends with Link (who thought she was a robot and avoided her like the plague)

The only reason she went was for the fights. They helped her stay focused. though recently she had been hoping for something a little less violent. Like the beach

“Maybe i’ll just sit this one out” She mused, “after all it’s not like anything different will happen this year” No sooner had she made her decision said this, when an alarm blared, her computer came to life

“miss Samus, an unidentified object has just appeared in our flight path, attempting evasive maneuvers” Suddenly her ship lurched, stumbling she catches herself with her hands

_click_

She looked down at her left hand, her palm was pressing against the golden seal almost as if mocking her

“Shit”

everything suddenly seemed to go still, large lettering appearing in the air above her 

**Congratulations!**

_10 minutes to teleportation_

She sighed resigned to the fate of yet another year of relentless fighting. Walking over to her sleeping area she started packing for the trip. “Maybe this year something interesting will happen for a change.” She told Adam.

Activating her Varia suit she picked up her old pack and waited patiently as the countdown began.

5

4

3

2

‘ _I hope my roommate won't hate me’_

1

the warping system activated. The blue light seemed to envelope her entire being, every molecule getting sucked up into space. A moment later and the light vanished leaving her in a bare room. the only occupants were a potted plant and Dr. Mario

“Samus! You’re here!” He squeaked out, he seemed rather pale and sweaty. She turned toward him making no sound. He stepped back hastily

“Master Hand has asked all participants to m- meet in the main l- lobby.” 

Samus nodded in thanks stepping out into the well lit hallway. It was odd being back in these halls. Nothing seemed to have changed from the years. 

After a few minutes of walking she finally reached the Main Lobby, A lot of fighters were catching up and laughing. Lucas was over by Ness, Claus and a young woman with bright pink hair that Samus didn’t recognize. _‘A sister maybe?’_ The woman leaned down ruffling Lucas’ and Claus’ hair laughing loudly. Claus turned bright red trying to shove the hand off his head, causing the other three to laugh even harder. Samus smiled to herself at the rather cute display of familial love.

_‘Quite the little reunion there’_ She thought, looking around at other smiling Fighters. Her thoughts turn towards happier times as a child with Old bird back on Zebes. She glanced at her gloved hands and was suddenly reminded of the scars. 

“Samus, you alright?” a hand rested on her arm in concern 

Samus jerked away, turning towards the unfamiliar intruder. A young woman with long brown hair and elf ears was looking at her, concern all over her features. Samus blushed under her helmet embarrassed but nodded sharply, despite being anything but alright, awkwardly dropping her hands to her side. The Woman stepped closer

“You are sure?” she asked quietly, Samus once again gave a sharp nod. She wasn’t sure how this woman seemed to know her feelings or her name but it made her feel vulnerable. The woman smiled kindly before politely bowing 

“I see.” The woman bowed again before turning away back towards Link and his merry gang of swordspeople. 

‘ _Ah She is part of that crowd’_

Samus was slightly disappointed she didn't see Sheik in the group 

_‘Maybe he didn’t come this year’_

Samus turned away from the group waiting for Master Hand to appear in his usual dramatics. It didn’t take long for Samus to grow bored, pulling up a tic tac toe game on her visor. 

“Did you know that Master Hand dismissed everybody 5 minutes ago?” A voice asked her. Samus looked around the room noticing that most people had indeed left the lobby. Samus’ sighed out 

“So he did.” 

The woman raised her eyebrow

“So you do speak, i’ve always wondered” Samus turned towards her curiously

“Are we acquainted?” She asked, leave it to Samus to forget someone as regal as her. The woman giggled hiding her mouth behind her hand.

“Ah, Yes. How silly of me. You would know me as Sheik of course. We met last Tournament.” Suddenly a light surrounded the royal and in her place stood Sheik. Sheik pulled down the mask with a smile revealing the same face as the woman, “I used this form last time. My name is Zelda” 

Samus stood there confused

“You are the same person?” she asked slowly trying to figure out how she looked so different when only the colors had changed. Zelda smiled amused

“Quite.” a moment later and Zelda returned to her normal form “As amusing as this conversation is, Master Hand has asked that we settle into our room assignments. He seems to have paired us together. Probably due to our unusual acquaintance from last time.” Samus nodded.

“I see.” (she did not in fact see)

Zelda straightened, suddenly returning to the polite Zelda from earlier. 

“How improper of me. My apologies for acting so untoward.” Zelda bowed once more. Before slightly beckoning towards the living quarters. Samus blinked utterly confused by the woman in front of her. Samus muttered 

“Um. Ok”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is happening i guess. hope yall enjoy


End file.
